


Harry's Scrumptious Dream

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [238]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, But Not THAT Sort, Draco Gets The Wrong Idea, Draco Malfoy Loves Harry Potter, Dream Sex, Funny, Harry Loves Treacle Tart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry has a very enjoyable dream and Draco gets the wrong idea.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Treacle Tart
Series: A Drabble A Day [238]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Harry's Scrumptious Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlitMarauder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMarauder/gifts).



> MoonlitMaruader: Thank you for your fluff fest story. I loved it so much. ❤
> 
> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge, based on prompt no. 81: _Sweet Dreams._
> 
> I may have taken this one a little too literally.
> 
> 🍰

Harry gasped at the Treacle Tart on the table before him. 

The stickiest, gooiest, most scrumptious thing that he thought he had ever had ever seen, Harry Accio’ed a fork and dug in... 

It was delicious! It tasted like ambrosia! Like Amortentia! 

Harry wept happy tears as he ate, for he had tasted Heaven….

“Harry!” whispered Draco, pulling him from his fantasy. “Merlin, but that must have been a sweet dream!” His boyfriend’s tone was low, flirty and sensual. “You were moaning so loudly, love. _Mmm_. You sounded really sexy.” Draco snuggled in closer. “Care to give me a demonstration?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
